Want it hard - Fame and Shame
by Stelpa
Summary: "Tes troupes sont en fuite. Ta forteresse est tombée. Dis-moi, petit homme, quelle chance croyais-tu avoir contre nous ? Nous allons te réduire en poussière et quand il ne restera que des cendres, nous raserons ce monde. Voilà ma proposition." Le monde est encore à feu et à sang. La guerre, ils sont en train de la perdre. Les survivants, ils regardent la lueur d'espoir s'éteindre.
1. Le bunker Omega

Bonjour, et merci de me retrouver sur cette suite de **Want it hard** ! Vous vous rappelez, on ne s'est pas quitté sur une ambiance très joyeuse, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer tout de suite. Mais lentement, les choses vont évoluer, et on va aboutir à un résultat assez bâtard qui pourra presque passer pour une happy-end.

J'espère que vous allez continuer d'aimer mon histoire un peu particulière !

* * *

L'infirmière aida Stark à attacher les velcros de son gilet pare-balles puis lissa des plis inexistants sur sa chemise, plus inquiète qu'elle ne le voulait bien le laisser paraître. Le brun avait passé près de trois semaines au bunker Epsilon, le temps pour les médecins et les Alfes de le guérir et de lui laisser le temps de se remettre totalement.

Pendant ce temps, la situation à l'extérieur s'était considérablement dégradée. Stark n'avait pas voulu patienter une seconde de plus que nécessaire à l'hôpital pour retrouver ses hommes et la jeune femme qui avait veillée sur lui pendant la quasi-totalité de son séjour ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la suite des événements. Stark était le symbole de leur sauvetage, ce qui faisait encore croire qu'il y avait une chance de gagner cette guerre.

Le génie la remercia à demi-mot, lui adressant un de ses rares sourires, avant de quitter la chambre pour se diriger vers la zone d'arrivée des blessés. Le bunker Epsilon avait été considérablement réaménagé après la destruction du bunker Delta.

La moitié de la zone qui était alors dédiée aux blessés légers avait été modifiée en un campement de fortune pour les infirmiers du bunker Delta qui donnaient un coup de main.

Stark traversa la grande esplanade jusqu'à la porte blindée où l'attendaient Romanoff et Barton. Il les salua de la main alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux et tous trois sortirent par le lourd battant métallique pour retrouver l'extérieur et le véhicule blindé qui les y attendait.

Ils montèrent dedans sans un mot, le duo intérieurement soulagé de retrouver Stark parmi leurs rangs et le génie ressassant tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant la dernière semaine, à son réveil du coma artificiel dans lequel il avait été plongé.

Le bunker Delta avait été attaqué par les ennemis et la décision avait été prise de le faire sauter. Stark approuvait, il aurait fait de même et Loki avait extraordinairement bien joué son coup, tuant la quasi-totalité de l'armée qui avait déferlée dans Central Park.

Mais la fuite de près d'un millier de personnes n'avait pas été une réussite. Les portails ouverts par les habitants des Neuf Mondes ralliés à leur cause fonctionnaient parfaitement s'ils étaient peu sollicités. Le nombre de transfert ayant largement dépassé le quota, ils avaient eu des ratés, et des moitiés d'humains étaient parfois passées à la place de corps entiers.

Néanmoins, le gros des troupes avait été sauvé, quelques appareils également, et la grande majorité des armes. Ce n'était donc pas un échec complet. L'organisation qui en avait découlé, en revanche...

Les portails conduisaient aux différents bunkers. Loki avait donné des ordres précis et les troupes avaient été réparties avec logique -comme les infirmiers envoyés au bunker Epsilon. Mais à ce moment, pris par d'autres préoccupations, Stark n'avait pas songé à fermer le portail qui conduisait au bunker Gamma, détruit depuis près d'un mois désormais.

Les troupes d'élite du GOW et de l'armée s'étaient retrouvées dans un champ de ruine à la place d'un bunker. Encerclées par les ennemis. Malgré leur formidable entraînement, ils avaient été pris par surprise et les pertes avaient été conséquentes.

Des quarante hommes et femmes qui avaient courageusement combattus dans ce qui fut autrefois Brooklyn, il n'en restait que dix-neuf. Romanoff, Barton, Potts, Munroe, Thor et Logan étaient de ceux-là. Sif avait été faite prisonnière. Wagner était mort, tué d'une balle en pleine tête.

Depuis, Munroe avait demandé à être enfermée dans une cellule du bunker Epsilon et sombrait lentement dans une dépression sévère mêlée de folie. Quant à Loki...

Le dieu avait été le dernier à quitter le bunker Delta après avoir lancé l'explosion. Il avait traversé le portail en vitesse, atterrissant comme les autres dans la zone ravagée qui avait accueilli le bunker Gamma. Il s'était immédiatement écroulé sur le sol poussiéreux.

Potts l'avait repéré mais n'avait rien pu faire avant que le combat contre les ennemis ne soit terminé. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ausculté, elle avait manqué vomir. Il avait reçu un projectile ennemi alors qu'il leur tournait le dos pour passer le portail.

Les armes asgardiennes possédaient de minuscules fléchettes enduites de Tuenoir, un poison venant de Vanaheim. Lorsqu'il pénétrait l'organisme, il remplaçait petit à petit chacun des nerfs, chacune des cellules, par un noyau empoissonné.

Le Tuenoir n'était pas mortel, et c'était bien le drame. Il envahissait le corps, comme un parasite, et enflammait tout sur son passage, sans espoir de guérison. La douleur était abominable. Voilà ce qui avait fait perdre conscience à Loki.

Le Tuenoir devait son nom à la couleur que prenait le membre touché après infection. Loki avait été blessé à l'épaule. La totalité de son bras gauche ainsi que son épaule, son omoplate et une partie de son cou avaient pris une teinte noire violacée. Il avait perdu toute sensibilité et contrôle sur la zone mais son bras irradiait une douleur abominable, en permanence.

Les ennemis utilisaient rarement le Tuenoir, parce qu'il handicapait les humains et qu'ils voulaient toujours faire d'eux des esclaves. Mais il y avait déjà eu des précédents. On avait songé à l'amputation.

De toute façon, on ne pouvait plus se servir de son membre et la douleur était infâme. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Le Tuenoir était liquide une fois dans le membre, il se solidifiait pour devenir une coque noire indestructible, et donc impossible à amputer. Potts avait tout de même tenté le coup. Peut-être que l'amputation fonctionnerait sur l'organisme particulier du dieu. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à arracher de la peau et un hurlement à Loki.

Les quelques survivants de la bataille du bunker Gamma s'étaient réfugiés dans un hangar de plain-pied quelques rues plus loin. Thor avait porté Loki sur toute la distance, la douleur le rendant fou et incapable de marcher, lui soutirant des cris abominables qui résonnaient dans le silence de la rue.

À peine entré dans le hangar, Thor avait allongé Loki dans un coin et l'avait assommé. La douleur le laisserait tranquille le temps de son inconscience.  
Parmi les dix-neuf combattants en vie, Williams, la jeune coéquipière de Logan, s'était portée volontaire pour traverser à pied toute le secteur A jusqu'à Forest Park et le bunker Alpha et demander du renfort et des véhicules.

C'était quasi-suicidaire, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de la blonde. Elle était partie avec la bénédiction des survivants et leur reconnaissance éternelle. Elle leur sauvait la vie. Pendant ce temps, un Jotun s'était approché de Loki et avait posé sa main glacée sur son front et son bras mutilé, apaisant le feu de la douleur. Malgré ses origines, Loki était dans l'incapacité de se soulager lui-même et Potts le remercia d'un regard.

L'aide été arrivée une heure et demi plus tard. Entre temps, Thor avait dû assommer Loki deux nouvelles fois. Le sang qui s'écoulait de son front ne se remarquait même pas tant l'attention était retenue par la couleur noirâtre qui envahissait la peau du dieu.

Il avait été emmené immédiatement au bunker Epsilon par les hommes de l'Alpha et les autres survivants avaient été conduits dans le secteur D, l'ancienne Manhattan, d'où s'élevaient encore des volutes de fumée provenant de l'explosion.

Là, les hommes du bunker Alpha avaient indiqué que Stark, prévoyant une issue malheureuse, avait organisé le nettoyage d'un bâtiment neutre dans le paysage et qu'il avait été en partie aménagé pour l'habitation. Il leur serait envoyé de l'aide pour finir d'en faire une nouvelle base. En attendant, ils avaient l'interdiction d'en sortir pour que les ennemis ne repèrent pas leur position. Ce n'était pas un nouveau bunker, ce n'était qu'un simple bâtiment d'usine désaffecté, mais qui se fondait dans le paysage, ne comportait pas de fenêtre et offrait une invisibilité totale pour peu qu'on n'en sorte pas.

Potts avait pris le contrôle des opérations, avait attribué une tâche à chacun afin d'oublier les morts et la perte de chacun de leurs repères qu'ils avaient mis plus de quinze ans à mettre en place. Thor été prostré dans un coin.

L'adrénaline de la bataille suivie du besoin d'aider son frère avaient maintenu son esprit loin de la mort de Jane, mais la retombée de la pression lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais et que son corps devait désormais n'être que charpie dans les débris fumants du bunker Delta. Potts le laissa seul. Il n'accepterait personne pour partager sa douleur.

Tout cela, Stark l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire des infirmières et des hommes de la Navy du bunker Delta, dont Banner, qui avaient été emmenés au bunker Bêta par les portails et qui étaient venu lui rendre visite pour le mettre au courant des opérations et lui demander des instructions.

Sur les cinq bunkers new-yorkais, il n'en restait que trois, à demi remplis de civils et à présent bondés à n'en plus pouvoir. La décision avait rapidement été prise. Il fallait construire autre chose, qui ferait substitut, sans les dangers mais également sans les avantages qu'avait un bunker.

Les hommes de la Navy, menés par Banner, avaient mis des plans au point et les travaux avaient démarré. Dans le bâtiment désaffecté où avaient trouvé refuge les escadrons d'élite du bunker Delta, il fut mis en place un réseau de galeries sous-souterraines, masquées par les murs du bâtiment.

Ils n'étaient que dix-sept, mais parmi eux se trouvaient des mutants, des dieux, des elfes, des jotuns et une femme atteinte d'Extremis. L'affaire fut vite bouclée, et bientôt un immense réseau s'étendait sous Manhattan, serpentant entre les fondations des buildings écroulés en surface.

Les dix-sept combattants s'étaient rapidement habitués à cette vie souterraine. Les Alfes avaient ouvert un portail vers le bunker Alpha et un vers le bunker Epsilon, on avait équipé les salles, creusées près de vingt mètres sous la surface, de matériel informatique et de postes de secours ainsi qu'une base très basique de sanitaires. Ils ne voyaient plus le soleil, sauf lors des rares missions qui leur étaient attribuées.

Toujours aussi suicidaires, toujours aussi déterminés, ils avaient repris leur travail de défense, se battant avec une rage nouvelle. Mais cela ne compensait pas la perte du bunker Delta, ni de nombreux hommes, de la logistique et de l'infirmerie. Loki était sorti du bunker Epsilon deux jours après son arrivée. Il était drogué aux narcotiques, aux amphétamines et à la morphine et flottait en permanence dans un état comateux.

Néanmoins, il pouvait toujours se battre. Alors il avait été réaffecté à ce qui avait été affectueusement surnommé le trou-à-rats, mais que « ces enculés du bunker Alpha appelaient le bunker Omega » -dixit Potts. Les unités d'élite avaient été reformées.

Avec la perte de Sif pour Thor, le manque de Wagner et Munroe et l'état de Loki, il avait fallu prendre des mesures. Thor était maintenant en équipe avec Gunnir, le seul jotun en vie, et Svaril, l'un des deux alfes survivant. Logan et Williams étaient avec Ljensera, l'autre alfe, tandis que Potts, en plus de Loki, était désormais avec Saunders, un homme de l'armée.

Quant à Barton et Romanoff, ils avaient été laissés ensemble. Les autres humains, tous de l'armée également, avaient été mis par deux en quatre nouvelles paires.

Voilà la situation actuelle et alors que le duo d'espions conduisait Stark au bunker Omega, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire avec une certaine morgue que tout ça aurait pu être bien pire et qu'ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal. Il aurait voulu également s'assurer de la personnalité de Jim, mais le jeune adolescent était au bunker Bêta, pris sous l'aile de Banner qui lui trouvait des occupations et lui enseignait tout autant la physique quantique que parler un anglais correct.

Alors il partait pour sa nouvelle base d'opération, le cœur battant et l'adrénaline affluant dans ses veines. La guerre reprenait de plus belle, et les problèmes avec elle.

Son visage devint blême avant de prendre une intéressante couleur verdâtre. Il avait failli oublier un détail. Tout, tout petit détail.

La possession de Loki.


	2. Écoutons pleurer les morts

Avec du retard, et je m'en excuse, voilà le chapitre deux. Pour ceux qui suivent mon activité sur mon autre compte, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que j'ai un peu abandonné l'écriture. J'en suis navrée. Je n'ai tout simplement plus d'inspiration. Alors j'écris un peu ce qui m'attire, et petit à petit cela construit des chapitres, comme pour celui-ci. J'espère donc continuer _Danse avec la nuit_ ou encore _Soldier On_ quand l'inspiration aura décidé de revenir.

En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Stark quitta le véhicule au pas de course pour se diriger vers l'entrée à demi-détruite du bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Courbé par habitude, attendant sans le savoir le sifflement des balles qui frôleraient sa peau.

Mais rien ne vint et l'homme reprit rapidement sa respiration une fois protégé par la façade abîmée du bâtiment. À ses pieds, un cercle de métal se découpait, comme une bouche d'égout mais plus grosse.

Stark agrippa la poignée et traîna la plaque sur quelques dizaines de centimètres. Il se retourna, faisant signe à Romanoff et Barton de le suivre une fois le véhicule caché dans les décombres.

Tous trois descendirent l'échelle enfoncée dans la roche qui semblait se perdre dans les ténèbres abyssales de l'entrée du Bunker Omega. Du _trou-à-rats_.

Stark tenta de faire abstraction de la sensation d'oppression qui l'envahit lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de voir ses pieds ou la silhouette de Romanoff qui descendait au-dessus de lui. En vain.

Le souffle court, la boule au ventre et l'esprit focalisé sur toutes ses terreurs masquées par l'obscurité. Le génie se dépêcha de terminer sa descente, sautant à partir du dernier barreau qui se stoppait à deux mètres du sol pour atterrir accroupi, soulevant une couche de poussière.

Immédiatement, il sentit une arme pointée sur lui et il leva les mains, déclinant son identité à Logan qui le fixait les sourcils froncés, peinant apparemment à accepter qu'il se tenait devant lui.

Stark lui fit un sourire assuré qui sembla dérider Logan. Le mutant rangea son arme alors que Romanoff et Barton chutaient à leur côté avant de prendre Stark dans ses bras en une étreinte brève mais forte.

Ils se détachèrent et Logan les conduisit à travers un dédale de galeries illuminées par des lampes à incandescence qui semblaient dater d'avant même l'invasion de Loki, ce qui leur donnait presque une vingtaine d'année. Stark en fut impressionné.

Déjà parce qu'elles avaient tenu tout ce temps, et parce que c'était intelligent de ne pas utiliser les leds habituels qu'on trouvait dans les autres bunkers. Le génie remarqua également d'épais câbles gainés de plastique noir qui couraient le long des murs et remontaient parfois jusqu'au plafond percé où ils disparaissaient.

Voilà comment ils s'alimentaient en électricité. Le réseau internet dispensé par le seul satellite survolant les États-Unis restant devait également être retransmis par ces câbles.

Au bout d'un énième couloir apparurent finalement des portes percées à même les murs bétonnés à la va-vite.

Stark ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le travail fourni par les quelques personnes rassemblées ici-bas, qui avaient creusé des réseaux de galeries, bétonné et consolidé les murs, construis des pièces et relié ce bunker au réseau de la ville en un temps record. La Terre avait vraiment une chance incroyable de posséder des hommes pareils.

Logan leur fit passer une ouverture dans le mur et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse où s'alignaient des tables construites à partir de palettes de chargements sur lesquelles étaient posés de petits ordinateurs portables et des radios datant au moins de la Seconde Guerre Mondial, au vu de leur état de décomposition avancé.

Et devant ces ordinateurs, les rescapés du Bunker Delta. Stark sentit un sourire fou s'étirer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait les visages, détaillant les cillons et les cernes, les débuts de barbe et les cheveux ras, connectant ses souvenirs à ces réalités mouvantes qui lui rappelaient que la vie suintait encore des ruines du Bunker Delta jusque dans ce trou-à-rats.

Stark fit un pas en avant et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, les visages s'illuminant au fur et à mesure que tous reconnaissaient le génie et ses accompagnateurs.

Sans prononcer une parole, Svaril se leva d'un bond pour quitter la pièce, sûrement parti chercher les autres. Ce fut Williams qui vint vers lui en premier. Elle se tint droite devant lui, raidie en un garde-à-vous silencieux qu'il brisa d'une étreinte qui la laissa souriante, pouffant doucement.

Ils détachèrent leur étreinte en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir et soudain, Stark se retrouva emporté dans un tourbillon roux de balbutiements et de sourires éclatants. Le génie laissa échapper un petit rire en serrant son amie la plus chère dans ses bras.

Pendant une seconde, chaque personne du bunker oublia la guerre, la surveillance, les morts, pour se réjouir du retour d'un héros dans leur bataillon, du retour d'un homme qui avait souffert comme eux et qui s'en était sorti malgré tout. Au delà du symbole qu'il incarnait, c'était un leader à cette section éparpillée qu'était devenu le fier Bunker Delta.

Puis, alors que Potts et Stark se séparaient, une silhouette vacillante s'avança vers l'ouverture de béton, vacillant doucement en s'accrochant aux coins rêches de crépis mal appliqué. Un regard éteint sembla reprendre vie un instant alors que Stark s'approchait.

Puis l'homme referma ses bras autour de la silhouette frêle de Munroe en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille et un sourire doux étira lentement le visage de la mutante. Il était de retour, plus rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Et elle pourrait venger la mort de Kurt.

Stark fit le tour de la pièce du regard comptabilisant mentalement toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient ici. Il manquait Thor et Loki. Uniquement Thor et Loki. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Potts qui haussa les épaules. Il était facile de trouver Thor. En train de se battre ou en train de pleurer Jane, pas plus vaillant que Munroe.

Quant à Loki... C'était une autre histoire. Le dieu errait dans le bunker Omega, sortant parfois dans la zone de combat sans aucune notion de risque ou instinct de survie. Au moins aussi vivant que mort.

Stark soupira mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il aurait de nombreuses occasions de parler aux deux dieux et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'être confronté à Loki en particulier. Alors pour le moment, qu'ils restent là où ils étaient, il avait un bunker à prendre en main. Et une douche à prendre tout court.

Une routine s'installait doucement au bunker Omega. Maintenant que le commandant était revenu, les habitudes qui avaient été les leurs pendant les quinze dernières années tendaient à reprendre leur place, avec quelques mises à jour évidemment, mais malgré ça, tout restait sensiblement similaire.

Si certains détails ne manquaient jamais de rappeler ce qu'avait subi le bunker Delta, quatre mois auparavant à présent, il y avait cependant des gestes qui ne trompaient pas. La routine s'installait et cela n'était pas forcément bien puisque cela creusait les différences.

Il y avait tout d'abord l'absence de Norton. Le soldat avait pu quitter le bunker Delta à temps, en passant par l'un des portails. Il avait été rapatrié au bunker Alpha où il travaillait à présent en collaboration avec Rogers qui se faisait à ce New-New-York qu'il n'avait pas connu pendant tout ce temps passé en ermite en Nouvelle Calédonie ou Dieu sait où.

Mais Norton avait fait parti du paysage pendant tant de temps que ne pas voir les roues de son fauteuil briller dans les couloirs et Stark seul à son bureau était perturbant.

Stark, d'ailleurs, semblait un peu moins vivant qu'avant si c'était encore possible. Là où les rires pouvaient parfois résonner dans ce qui avait été les bureaux de l'armée, la nouvelle configuration du bunker Omega à laquelle personne ne s'habituait vraiment faisait cohabiter tout le monde ensemble, Stark y compris.

Alors l'absence de Norton à ses côtés faisait tâche et cela pesait sur le moral du génie qui souriait moins, parlait moins, et passait du temps devant la radio à essayer de capter une fréquence fiable pour parler avec le soldat.

Mais si ce n'était que ça. Là où des roulements s'effectuaient avant pour dormir, tout le monde avait désormais un lit et pouvait se reposer à horaires relativement fixes. Personne n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient si peu qu'il y avait de la place pour tout le monde.

Idem pour la douche. Les réserves d'eau étaient puisées dans celle de la ville qui n'était pas encore infectée par les cadavres en décomposition qui traînaient un peu partout dans les rues.

Ainsi, ils n'étaient jamais à court d'eau, le peu de personnes vivant au bunker réduisant les risques de pénurie. Ils buvaient donc tous à outrance en ces temps de guerre et pouvaient se permettre de passer dix minutes sous la douche. Dix minutes ! Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis 2014, au moins !

Les médicaments étaient également abondants, inversement proportionnels au nombre de blessures. Les anciens membres du bunker Delta ne sortaient plus très souvent, non pas par peur ou paresse, mais simplement par manque de travail.

Les ennemis, amputés de ce que le bunker Alpha avait estimé comme le tiers de leur armée, ne se montraient plus. C'était un soulagement autant qu'une appréhension constante, la peur de ce que pourrait être la prochaine grande manœuvre des habitants des Neuf Mondes.

Et puis il y avait l'ambiance. Quand celle du bunker Delta rappelait celle d'une caserne militaire pleine de jeunes soldats toujours prêts au combat comme à une bonne cuite entre pote, celle du trou-à-rats ressemblait plus à une pompe funèbre permanente. Ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Il y avait Wagner et Jane qui étaient morts, en plus de quelques jotuns et alfes. Il y avait Norton, toujours absent. Et puis Munroe, en dépression et buvant comme un trou, Loki drogué à la morphine et à la marijuana thérapeutique, Stark qui s'enfonçait dans la morosité et Thor qui semblait en permanence au bord du suicide. Quant aux autres habitants du bunker, l'atmosphère lourde qui planait dans les couloirs bétonnés les affectait tous.

Logan était encore plus grincheux que d'habitude, Williams semblait revivre la mort de son mari encore et encore, les jotuns et les alfes rongeaient leur frein en se rappelant avec mélancolie leur pays d'origine.

Potts semblait être la seule immunisée mais de brusques accès de rage, conséquences d'Extremis, se rappelaient à elle. Barton et Romanoff, eux, s'emmuraient dans le silence pour éviter de se mettre à réfléchir. Parce que c'était la dernière chose dont tous avaient besoin.

Alors oui, cela faisait quatre mois que Stark était arrivé au bunker Omega. Rien n'avait changé et il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Loki. Mais cela s'enterrait sous une foule d'autres choses qui rongeaient l'esprit de tous. Et parmi ces choses, une date. Dans moins d'un trimestre, cela ferait seize ans que l'Activité avait commencé.

* * *

Encore une fois, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais c'est sans compter sur le chapitre trois ! On aura enfin des confrontations, des explications et des bons gros combats bien badass qui vont arriver petit à petit. Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée les enfants ! Et j'ai l'intention de rajouter un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute -pour une fois que l'expression est à prendre au pied de la lettre- avec un peu de romance.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Et je vous invite à passer sur mon profil, il y a la playlist de l'histoire si ça vous intéresse.

**Stelpa :)**


	3. La rage au ventre

Ce chapitre n'arrive pas très tôt, j'en suis bien consciente et je m'en excuse. Mais les vacances sont la pire période pour écrire, c'est là que j'ai le moins d'inspiration. M'enfin, voilà ce chapitre que j'espère, vous apprécierez autant que moi pour les personnages qu'on y retrouve.

Musique du chapitre : **Shattered** - Delain

* * *

Quand Potts se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut un souffle dans sa nuque. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, elle sortit un 9mm de sous son oreiller et se retourna vivement pour le pointer contre le crâne de... ce qui s'avéra être Stark.

Soupirant, passant la main dans ses courts cheveux roux qui commençaient à repousser, elle rangea son arme de nouveau et s'allongea sur le dos. La jeune femme étendit son bras en travers du corps de Stark qui dormait toujours contre elle et lui caressa doucement la joue, plongée dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Stark était rentré et il se remettait plus ou moins de ses blessures, autant physiques que mentales. Si la présence rassurante de Potts semblait apparemment l'aider à dormir, il était un insupportable bâtard tout le reste de la journée.

Les premières semaines avaient été prometteuses et Potts avait vraiment cru que l'épisode du bunker Delta serait oublié et qu'ils pourraient continuer la lutte comme avant pour essayer de tirer le monde de ce tas de merde dans lequel il était plongé depuis presque seize ans.

Mais il en avait été autrement. Stark avait peu à peu plongé dans le mutisme, ruminant ses idées noires comme le faisait à peu près toute la ville de New-York. Tornade n'était toujours pas sortie de son apathie et Loki surnageait dans un joyeux brouillard de couleurs vives et d'hallucinations diverses qui lui laissaient juste assez de conscience pour ne pas mourir en mission. Thor se remettait presque de la mort de Jane mais la morosité ambiante tendait à le renvoyer par le fond et Potts luttait tous les jours pour ne pas laisser le bunker Omega sombrer.

Si Stark avait un jour été leur leader, ce n'était plus le cas, du moins officieusement. Il n'était plus capable de gérer quoi que ce soit. Même Norton avait abandonné et rechignait presque à parler par radio au génie, craignant ce qu'il entendait à chaque fois : des divagations et des remords amers. La guerre était bien assez déprimante comme ça pour ne pas vouloir en rajouter avec les râles de Stark.

Avec un soupir, Potts se redressa sur son lit et rabattit la couverture. Elle s'étira, fourbue par l'inconfort de sa couchette simple rendue encore plus petite par la présence envahissante de Stark. L'homme veillait très tard et venait se coucher avec un raffut incroyable, ruinant les quelques nuits de repos que Potts pouvait grappiller quand le commandement du bunker Omega le lui permettait.

Se dirigeant vers les douches, sa serviette à la main, elle se frotta les tempes, tentant du même coup de faire disparaître ce mal de tête désormais familier qui démarrait à peine se levait-elle de son lit. Sans succès, évidemment. Potts parvint rapidement aux douches, croisant au passage la silhouette vacillante de Loki. Le voyant manquer de s'écrouler au sol avec un fou-rire spasmodique, elle le saisit par son bras valide qu'elle passa en travers de ses épaules. Puis, le soutenant jusqu'à la douche, elle le laisser tomber au sol, à mi-chemin entre la position assise et la position « écroulée au sol sans aucune grâce ».

Potts grogna, voyant d'ici sa longue douche en solitaire s'éloigner à grands pas. Tant pis. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle avait laissé un ami. La jeune femme s'accroupit devant Loki et commença à défaire lentement les velcros de sa veste qu'elle éloigna avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt uni. Potts grimaça à la vue de la blessure du dieu.

Son bras était d'un noir tirant sur le violet et était très dur, comme recouvert d'une croûte sèche qui s'effrita quand elle passa un doigt dessus, arrachant un gémissement à Loki, à demi-inconscient.

L'infection s'étendait désormais jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Normalement, vue la petite dose qui lui avait été injectée, elle ne devrait pas s'étendre plus. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop proche du cerveau au goût de Potts.

La croûte noirâtre courait de ses doigts à son épaule, se divisait ensuite pour partir le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire et sa nuque et envahir sa clavicule et le haut de son torse. C'était une blessure abominable qui empestait le souffre et la chair en putréfaction qui se consumerait lentement – ce qu'elle était en train de faire, en fait.

Soupirant de dépit face à son impuissance à aider son ami, Potts termina de le déshabiller, l'exhortant ensuite à se redresser, passant ses bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se lever. Puis elle le traîna sous la douche où elle l'assit, prête à enclencher le jet d'eau. Avec un moue de réflexion, elle se dit que finalement, au point où elle en était... Elle se détacha du mur où se trouvaient les jets d'eau – il n'y avait pas de cabines, juste des jets d'eau alignés. Ils n'avaient pas le luxe de se permettre la pudeur – pour retirer rapidement ses vêtements qu'elle jeta en boule dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis elle retourna près de Loki qu'elle aida à se redresser avant de l'appuyer dos contre sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Toujours plongé dans un état semi-comateux, Loki ne réagit pas quand Potts enclencha le jet d'eau glacée qui se mit à leur pleuvoir dessus. Frissonnant en sentant le dieu grelotter dans ses bras, la rousse attendit qu'ils soient tous deux trempés pour se saisir du pain de savon qui traînait dans un coin. Elle sourit vaguement en se rappelant que c'était Loki lui-même qui l'avait ramené du centre commercial où on avait trouvé Jim, arguant qu'il était au lait d'amande et que Potts aimait le lait d'amande.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec une ébauche de sourire et entreprit de frotter le corps de Loki avec le pain de savon, tapotant précautionneusement sa blessure de ses doigts enduis de produit. Le dieu sembla réagir et ouvrit les yeux, papillonna un moment des paupières avant de tourner la tête pour fixer Potts. Elle lui sourit, sourire auquel il répondit. Il sembla reprendre conscience de lui-même et de là où il se trouvait. Se redressant légèrement, il déchargea un peu Potts de son poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

Loki se retourna lentement, aidé de la rousse, et s'appuya de son bras valide contre le mur, déjà à bout de souffle. Il n'avait sûrement pas encore pris ses calmants et la douleur se faisait déjà sentir. Une horrible grimace déchira ses traits alors que la souffrance envahissait son corps. Potts le retint juste à temps alors qu'il allait tomber. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou tandis qu'elle terminait de le savonner. Elle le rinça rapidement avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sous le jet.

La jeune femme se savonna avec dextérité, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Loki ici très longtemps. Elle se rinça puis aida le dieu à quitter la douche, récupérant sa serviette au passage et entourant le grand corps de Loki avec le tissu éponge. La rousse le sécha en frottant vigoureusement sa peau qui commençait à bleuir. Toutes ses défenses s'écroulaient dès que la douleur revenait, l'empêchant de se soulager avec la magie. Et une fois embrouillé dans les drogues visant à le décharger de la douleur, il avait la capacité magique d'un chaton anémié.

Une fois sec, elle l'aida de nouveau à s'asseoir et déposa la serviette sur lui. Jetant un œil à sa propre silhouette trempée, elle grimaça avant de hausser les épaules. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on la verrait nue, et certainement pas la dernière. Avec une pensée pour la femme pudique et réservée qu'elle était des années plus tôt, elle quitta les douches pour la pièce attenante qui servait autant de dortoir que de vestiaires. Tâchant de ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient, elle se saisit d'une nouvelle serviette et de vêtements pour Loki et elle.

De retour à la douche, elle habilla son ami, se sécha et s'habilla également, puis conduisit Loki jusqu'à l'infirmerie où se trouvaient les deux seules femmes du bunker Epsilon qui avaient accepté de venir au bunker Omega pour s'occuper des fous qui restaient encore et constituaient toujours la première ligne de chair à canon contre les ennemis. Potts assit Loki dans une chaise bancale et alla trouver une des infirmières qui s'occupait de Williams, la coéquipière de Logan, gravement blessée au visage au cours de la dernière mission.

La jeune femme gémissait dans son lit, le visage entièrement recouvert de bandages et de gazes imbibées de sang et de lymphe purulente. Potts toucha son bras et lui murmura des encouragements à l'oreille. L'infirmière arriva près de Loki pour lui injecter sa dose de morphine et de marijuana quotidienne. Pour éviter l'accoutumance, les deux drogues étaient alternées, sauf en cas de trop grande affection, comme cela semblait être le cas aujourd'hui.

Potts patienta quelques minutes avec eux, jusqu'à ce que Loki semble se détendre. Le visage peiné, sachant déjà dans quel état serait le dieu d'ici quelques heures, la rousse l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'il la remerciait à demi-mot. Puis elle quitta l'infirmerie pour le centre d'opérations qui grouillait déjà d'agitation. Ceux qui avaient fait le service de nuit partaient se coucher et les autres les remplaçaient. L'unité D rentrait de mission sans blessés, mais d'après leur mine défaite, ils devaient avoir un mort.

L'expression neutre, Potts s'approcha d'eux pour demander le nom du défunt et l'ajouter aux registres. Il s'agissait d'une des deux elfes, Ljensera. Avec la baisse constante des effectifs, les unités avaient été rassemblées et Logan se trouvait donc avec quelques soldats humains et, anciennement, l'elfe décédée. Quant à Williams, impossible de savoir si elle s'en tirerait ou pas.

Potts prit place à son bureau d'où elle coordonnait les ordres de missions et le déplacement des ennemis à proximité. Si les attaques s'étaient faites moindres depuis le carnage de Loki au bunker Delta, elles étaient encore plus violentes et meurtrières qu'autrefois, et se retrouver piégé avec des ennemis était désormais invariablement signe de mort imminente.

Alors qu'elle allait organiser la prochaine sortie de l'unité de Thor, sa radio clignota de rouge. Elle activa la transmission et attendit que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

– _Potts ? C'est Rogers._

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, capitaine ?

– _On a un problème. C'est Jim ?_

Potts se redressa sur sa chaise, soudain beaucoup plus attentive.

– Quoi, Jim ?

– _Il s'est enfui du bunker Alpha il y a deux heures._

– Et vous ne le remarquez que maintenant ? s'écria-t-elle.

– _On a d'autres priorités_, siffla Rogers.

– Ah oui ? Autres que de protéger le putain de SEUL ADO SURVIVANT ? hurla Potts, faisant s'interrompre toutes les conversations autour d'elle. Tous ceux présents dans le centre d'opération se mirent à écouter ce qu'elle disait.

– Est-ce que tu es donc aussi stupide Rogers ? C'est un enfant, bordel, et le dernier ! Qui avez-vous dépêché après lui ?

– _Personne, on est trop occupés. On espérait qu'il viendrait vers vous, mais s'il n'est toujours pas là_...

– Écoute-moi bien, enculé (sa voix était si basse qu'elle en devenait rauque). Si jamais Jim est mort, je viendrai au bunker Alpha et je vous écorcherai tous un par un. Et je suis sûre que des tas et des tas de gens en seront ravis. Est-ce qu'on s'est bien compris, Rogers ? cracha-t-elle.

– _On __ne peut mieux._

– Parfait.

Potts jeta sa radio au travers de la pièce dans un accès de rage, criant de colère. Puis elle se leva violemment, rejetant sa chaise en arrière qui tomba dans un fracas métallique. La rousse se tourna vers la salle, le visage crispé en un rictus de haine pure.

– Changement de plan, on a une nouvelle mission. Rang A, priorité absolue. Rassemblez tous, et j'insiste sur le _tous, _les habitants du bunker. Armez-vous. On part chasser l'asgardien et retrouver le gamin.

* * *

Tadam ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour le moment c'est mon préféré de cette partie (m'enfin, on en est à trois, donc je sais pas trop si ça compte xD). Et le retour en fanfare de Rogers et de tout l'amûûr qu'on lui porte au bunker Omega, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aime beaucoup Pepper... je crois que c'est la seule histoire où je l'aime bien ._. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle sert à quelque chose xD

Bon, je vous invite à laisser une review, hein :D

Bisous,

**Stelpa.**


	4. Encore y croire

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews, c'est génial, tout comme les favs et les follows. J'ai l'impression de vous apporter quelque chose avec cette histoire, et c'est génial.

Anw, ce chapitre t'es dédicacé, Obviously de mon coeur, parce que tu es la lumière dans le brouillard, et que tu es géniale.

Thème du chapitre : **Go My Way** - Krokus

* * *

Potts ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi en rage qu'en ce moment même. Elle avait cette sensation fourmillante qui rampait sous sa peau et lui donnait envie d'arracher des gorges avec les dents. Et curieusement, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. La rousse voyait le ballet des préparations s'opérer autour d'elle et sentait la fierté poindre. Ces hommes et ces femmes protégeaient la Terre, de toutes leurs forces et de toute leur foi. Et ça allait sauver un enfant.

La jeune femme vit Loki passer devant elle, les yeux brumeux mais étonnement conscient de son environnement, plus vif que la totalité de ces dernières semaines. Sa surprise s'éleva au rang d'incrédulité quand elle vit Stark, Thor et Munroe suivre le dieu. Ainsi, toutes les épaves du bunker venaient de se réveiller pour sauver la vie de Jim. Potts ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Qu'est-ce que ça disait d'eux ? Ils étaient des âmes ruinées par la guerre et la souffrance, qui trouvaient la force de se dresser contre l'adversité pour les quelques valeurs en lesquelles ils croyaient encore.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait, enfilant des protections et se harnachant d'armes plus efficaces les unes que les autres, Potts sentit une immense vague de chaleur parcourir son corps. Un frisson doux la cloua sur place alors qu'elle baillait et que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et la constatation qui en découla la terrifia. Parce que pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, elle était _heureuse. _Mais, heureuse comme dans « c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ». Et que ça arrive à l'aube d'une opération suicide, c'était tragique et désespéré et elle s'en voulait.

Les jambes coupées, Potts dut trouver un siège et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle était épuisée, grisée par l'adrénaline et ce simulacre de bonheur, mais épuisée. Une lassitude éreintante nouait chacun de ses muscles, lassitude dont elle s'était privée pendant toutes ces années. La rousse savait que si elle craquait maintenant, elle ne se relèverait jamais. Alors elle s'obligea à se redresser et à quitter la pièce pour s'apprêter. Potts prenait un risque énorme en emmenant la totalité des forces spéciales de la résistance à l'extérieur, à la rescousse d'un enfant. Si elle commettait la moindre erreur, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait, et ce serait la fin de New-York.

* * *

Barton avait cette impression diffuse que tous ses gestes étaient vains, que chacun de ses mouvements ne menait à rien de spécial et que s'il continuait, il s'effriterait pour tomber en ruines. La douleur diffuse de ses blessures fantômes se rappelait à lui mais l'inutilité de sa tâche le renvoyait dans un monde aux nuances de gris, semblable en certains points à l'état nerveux dans lequel l'avait plongé Loki, quelques éternités auparavant.

Il vit Romanoff attacher une ceinture à poches autour de sa taille et y suspendre des fourreaux de lames et des holsters. Son regard coula le long de ses hanches larges, remonta à sa taille fine, caressa sa poitrine et atteint ses mèches folles qui repoussaient lentement. Potts avait annoncé que les cheveux ne nécessitaient plus d'être coupés ras puisqu'ils étaient entre eux et sans souche de vermine, réduisant les risques de contamination à zéro. Alors Williams, Romanoff et Potts, tout comme Loki et Thor, laissaient repousser leurs beaux cheveux.

Avec le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose de grand, paradoxalement à son impression vaine de ne servir à rien, Barton se leva et se dirigea vers la rousse qui finissait d'enfiler son gilet pare-balles. Il l'appela doucement, lui faisant relever la tête, et termina de coller les velcros du gilet en kevlar à sa place. Le blond entendit le souffle de la jeune femme se faire tenu, avant de cesser totalement. Puis il sentit son regard s'accrocher à sa peau et il remonta les yeux vers son visage pâle.

Alors que le même bonheur qui avait agité Potts quelques minutes plus tôt l'emplissait, il attira Romanoff dans une étreinte serrée, écrasant son torse contre la dure protection qui recouvrait la jeune femme. La rousse lui rendit largement le geste, entourant son corps de ses bras finement musclés. Barton enfouit son nez dans le cou de Romanoff, respirant son odeur musquée qui mêlait poudre de canon, alcool, transpiration et savon. Et il fut _heureux_.

Et quand, une éternité plus tard, il desserra son étreinte pour se reculer légèrement et que la rousse prit son visage en coupe pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sentit tout ce qui restait du soldat en lui exploser en millions de confettis roses et brillants. La seule chose à laquelle il aspira à cet instant fut de rester pour toujours dans les bras de Romanoff et de boire un chocolat chaud cannelle-chantilly. Et Barton se promit qu'à la fin de la guerre, il emmènerait la russe au café du coin et qu'ils en boiraient un à la paille. Rose, la paille.

* * *

Si les deux espions avaient cette impression tenace d'être seuls au monde, ce n'était pas exactement le cas et les deux tiers du bunker avaient les yeux fixés sur eux et leur démonstration d'amour dégoulinante d'espoir. Espoir visiblement communicatif puisque tout le monde reprit sa tâche avec une ferveur nouvelle, terminant les préparatifs de la mission en un temps record. Cependant, certains soldats eurent plus de mal à détacher leur regard du couple heureux.

Williams, d'abord, qui avait vu son mari quitter le bunker Delta un matin et ne pas revenir le soir, ne recevant de lui que la moitié de sa plaque et la certitude qu'il avait donné sa vie pour la cause la plus juste qui soit. Tout le monde était d'une gentillesse extrême avec les veuves et les veufs, au moins pendant les trois mois qui suivaient la mort du compagnon ou de la compagne. La blonde avait d'abord prit ça pour de la simple compassion. En s'approchant du commandement, notamment avec Logan ou Stark, elle avait apprit qu'il s'agissait plus de ne pas perdre deux soldats d'un coup, dont un par dépression, que de réelle pitié.

Néanmoins, cette sensation de soutien était agréable et l'avait empêché de sombrer. Ce qui ne s'améliorait pas en voyant le sourire béas qui étirait les lèvres de Romanoff alors que Barton s'éloignait pour finir de se préparer.

- Williams ! s'écria Logan, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bouge-toi un peu les fesses et viens me donner un coup de main !

Encore une fois, comme toujours avec le mutant, la blonde ne sut pas s'il avait deviné les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit ou s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Mais cela lui suffisait de savoir que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle et se souciait de son moral. Quelle que soit la vraie réponse à la question.

Williams n'étaient pas la seule dans ce cas. Munroe et Thor se serraient les coudes en tentant vainement de ne pas exploser pour fracasser le bonheur des deux espions contre un mur, les-dits espions en prime. La discrétion était quelque chose qui caractérisait bien plus la mutante que Thor, et sa relation avec Wagner n'avait pas été ce qui sautait aux yeux au premier regard. Cependant, il était difficile d'ignorer le lien fort qu'ils partageaient quand le mutant bleu attardait sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne et qu'elle plongeait ses yeux gris dans les siens. C'était de ces amours qui ne se racontent pas mais qui se regardent avec une mélancolie mêlée d'envie.

La perte de Wagner n'avait pas seulement réduit les espoirs de vie future de Tornade à zéro, elle avait également sapé tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup et lui donnait envie de voir un jour la Terre sortir de ce conflit sans fin. À quoi bon si tout ce qui avait une bonne raison d'y survivre s'échinait à se briser définitivement ? La jeune femme noire n'était pas une optimiste dans l'âme et la mort de son compagnon avait achevé de la convaincre du manque de fondement de leurs espoirs. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire avant de se laisser aller définitivement. Il y avait dehors, ce petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui avait besoin d'aide. Et c'était pour lui qu'elle se battait avec la mort.

Quant à Thor... si la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre étaient autrefois ce qui le caractérisaient, il y avait cette accumulation de choses qui faisaient qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien à part se rouler en boule dans un trou de souris, y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ne plus jamais en sortir. Première chose, et pas des moindres, Loki. Son frère, son tout petit, minuscule, fragile petit frère. Blessé au Tuenoir. Souffrant l'Enfer, voguant dans un brouillard de médecine midgardienne où il s'enfonçait parfois pendant des heures. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que les asgardiens se mettent à utiliser cette arme prohibée. Ce qui l'amenait à la seconde chose.

Les troupes de son peuple, de son propre père, faisaient des ravages sur cette si belle planète qu'il aimait tant, tuant sans pitié et réduisant en esclaves des milliers d'humains. C'était pire que de la barbarie, c'était de la cruauté. Perpétré par son propre peuple, dirigé par sa famille, envers toutes les valeurs en lesquelles il avait toujours cru. Si Thor n'avait pas été aussi détruit, aussi fatigué par cette petite guerre qui lui aurait paru un claquement de doigts dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été directement à Asgard, au péril de sa vie, pour tuer son Père et arrêter ce massacre.

Mais il était épuisé, épuisé comme tous les autres, peut-être même un peu plus. Les millénaires de son existence ravageaient ce qui restait d'espoir au fond de son cœur, et la perte de Jane, la trahison de sa famille et la blessure de Loki n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ce que son cœur lui dictait allait à l'encontre de ce que son corps se sentait capable de faire. Le blond ne rêvait plus que de repos. De repos éternel, s'il le fallait.

Plongé dans ses sinistres pensées, pas plus reluisantes que celles des autres membres les plus détruits du bunker, il manquait la plus importante des actions qui arriva en ce jour si spécial où les troupes du bunker Delta se dressaient, assumaient leur faiblesse dans ce trou-à-rats, et sortaient pour sauver la vie du seul d'entre eux qui avait encore une chance sur cette terre brûlée.

Dans un coin du bunker, Loki montait mécaniquement son arme de poing, s'aidant de ses dents puisque son bras ne répondait pas. À quelques dizaines de pas de lui, Stark terminait de sangler sa poche à munitions contre sa cuisse. Le génie acheva rapidement son geste et se tourna vers Loki qui bataillait avec son arme, déterminé. Il s'avança vers le dieu, lui prit l'objet des mains et le monta à sa place en quelques mouvements précis et nets. Loki le fixa comme si une deuxième tête lui avait soudain poussé.

Stark lui remit l'arme dans les mains, se saisit d'un gilet pare-balles qu'il passa autour du corps presque amorphe du dieu et attacha les velcros d'un geste sec. Quand il releva la tête, le visage dur mais emprunt d'une sorte de douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Loki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Le génie secoua la tête, refusant les mots qui n'étaient pas encore sortis. Alors doucement, sans bruit, Loki se mit à pleurer.

Stark ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de prendre une chaise de derrière un bureau et de s'asseoir près du dieu, recroquevillé sur une caisse de munitions. Puis il plaça un bras autour des épaules tremblotantes du brun et le rapprocha de lui, collant leurs épaules et embrassant doucement le front de Loki. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner, parce qu'aucune faute n'avait été commise. Et quelle que soit la culpabilité que le dieu pouvait ressentir, il ne la méritait pas, et il souffrait suffisamment avec sa blessure comme ça pour que le poids des remords ne vienne pas alourdir son fardeau.

De derrière son bureau où Potts organisait l'opération avec un tacticien alfe, la jeune femme contempla la scène avec la sensation que désormais, rien ne pourrait plus les défaire. Ils étaient tous devenus invincibles, et cette force inébranlable leur ferait gagner la guerre. Enfonçant une dernière épingle sur une carte, elle fixa son plan quadrillé de recherches d'un œil critique. C'était définitivement le meilleur plan qu'elle pouvait trouvait. La rousse n'en garantissait pas la réussite, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir avec les armes en sa possession.

Et ce serait suffisant, parce que même s'ils ne trouvaient pas Jim, s'ils ne le trouvait pas _vivant_, ils seraient toujours suffisamment pour aller arracher quelques cœurs au bunker Alpha. Et que la Terre aille se faire foutre. On s'était largement passé d'eux avant que l'Activité ne commence, maintenant ils n'étaient plus que de la chair à canon. Alors ils allaient se comporter comme telle. Et faire un carnage. Peu importe que ce soit dans les rangs des ennemis ou dans leurs propres rangs ces notions se confondaient étrangement ces jours-ci.

Se redressant de son plan de travail, Potts adressa un sourire à l'alfe à ses côtés avant de prendre la parole, attirant l'attention d'un bunker tout entier.

- Je vois qu'on est prêt ! Allez les filles, on va aller chercher Jim, butter quelques enculés d'aliens et quand on reviendra, je vous paie ma tournée. Est-ce que c'est pas le meilleur plan du monde, ça ?

Si les cris du cœur et les lueurs dans les yeux pouvaient parler, une ode à la gloire de la résistance et de ses dirigeants résonnerait entre ces murs. Et alors, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Potts, en écho à celles qui faisaient briller les yeux de tous les soldats, auraient un sens. Une signification. Un message, qui hurlerait à la face du monde qu'ils étaient le putain de bunker Delta, et que personne, personne ne pourrait leur retirer ça.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Vraiment. Essayer d'insuffler un peu d'espoir dans ce magma de déprime déprimante ne fut pas du gâteau, mais c'est pour ça que j'aime cette histoire.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié aussi, j'attend votre avis !

**Stelpa.**


End file.
